Kongfu World - Day 21
:For the level before the v1.8 update, see Kongfu World - Day 21 (Pre-1.8). Normal mode= |Zombie = Summoned: |EM2 = Pre-existed: Three Max no.: Five |EM3 = Two double-carts |FR = Coins, a star |NR = Coins |before = Kongfu World - Day 20 |after = Kongfu World - Day 22}} In the Normal Mode of this level, the player has to beat Kongfu Zombies at Level 1. Difficulty *The player is given with effective attack plants, and especially, the Winter Melon, and because of that the player can now handle the freed Gargantuar Bronzes more easily. However, there are six bronze statues the player has to destroy this time. *The double-carts can be helpful for the player if they know how to use it correctly. Waves |zombie2 = |zombie3 = |zombie4 = 1 2 3 4 5 |note4 = First flag. |zombie5 = |zombie6 = |note6 = 2x Taiji tiles spawn at C1R2 and C1R4. |zombie7 = |zombie8 = |note8 = Final wave. }} Strategy *The Cabbage-pults should be planted like how it normally would. It is recommended to plant it right on the Taiji Tiles to get more Plant Food. *The double-carts each should contain a Winter Melon and a Repeater to max its potential damaging the statues. Quickly destroy as many statues as you can. If you are running out of time, focus on an another statue, as you can handle up to three Bronze Gargantuars this time. *Plant as many attack plants in the middle lane as you can. The statue in that lane should be destroyed easily. *Continue your defenses with Radishes to protect the attack plants. Delay the zombies and freed Gargantuars with anything you have. It would be best to use Winter Melon's Plant Food to deal medium damage to all zombies at the same time and use Repeater's Plant Food to focus attack on the statues. Gallery NewKFW21M.png|Level menu NewKFW21G1.png NewKFW21G2.png|Final wave NewKFW21R.png|First time reward Walkthroughs Plants vs. Zombies 2 China - Kongfu World Day 21 Bronze Matrix《植物大战僵尸2》- 功夫世界 21天 Plants vs. Zombies 2 (China) - 5 Stone Gargantuar - Kung-Fu World Day 21 (Ep.107)|By |-| Hard mode= |Zombie = ~ : Summoned: ~ : |EM2 = Pre-existed: Three Max no.: Five |EM3 = Two double-carts |FR = Coins, two stars, Golden Chest |NR = Coins |before = Kongfu World - Day 20 |after = Kongfu World - Day 22}} In the Hard Mode of this level, the player has to beat the zombies at Levels 2-3. Difficulty *All zombies, including the Gargantuar Bronzes, are at Levels 2-3. The level cannot be completed unless the player upgrades at least two of these plants: Repeater, Winter Melon, Cabbage-pult. Chili Bean is also recommended for an upgrade too. The player can still finish it with a single Cuke, though. Strategies *The strategy would be the same as what you would do in Easy mode. It is recommended to upgrade at least two of these plants: Repeater, Winter Melon, Cabbage-pult. Chili Bean is also recommended for an upgrade too, or you can finish the level with a single Cuke. Gallery NewKFW21HG1.png NewKFW21HR.png|First time reward Walkthroughs Plants vs. Zombies 2 China - Kongfu World Day 21 Bronze Matrix《植物大战僵尸2》- 功夫世界 21天 Plants vs. Zombies 2 (China) - 5 Stone Gargantuar - Kung-Fu World Day 21 (Ep.107)|By How would you rate Kongfu World - Day 21's difficulty? Very hard Hard Somewhat hard Medium Somewhat easy Easy Very easy Category:Bronze Matrix Category:Brain Busters (Chinese version) Category:Brain Busters